


Sweet drops on his skin

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, Food Kink, Licking, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Sex and Chocolate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Чанёль востребованная модель агентства «DiamondSHn». Во время нового показа на его теле расцветут рисунки, нанесённые шоколадными красками. Данный проект проводится совместно со старинным шоколадным бутиком «étoiles & bisous», где владельцем и главным шоколатье является скромный и загадочный Бён Бэкхён, находящийся в тени популярности своего «сладкого» детища.





	Sweet drops on his skin

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!
> 
> «étoiles & bisous» - франц. «звёзды и поцелуи» 
> 
> Идея родилась благодаря подруге, рассказавшей мне о шоколадных красках. Ещё в конце того года прожужжала уши всем о том, как бы хотела написать работу, где Бэкхён будет слизывать шоколад с идеального тела Чанёля :3 
> 
> Обложка и музыка: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_17457  
> Цитата на обложке:  
> Всё, что тебе нужно, - это любовь. Ну и шоколадка время от времени не помешает.  
> (Чарльз Монро Шульц)

 

## — I —

**Сладкий мальчик, прямо с киноэкрана.  
** Сердце как конфетка, мечты со вкусом шоколада.  
Я встретил своего принца в коробке попкорна,  
Он забрал мое сердце и забыл про него.  
  
(Melanie Martinez — Bittersweet Tragedy) 

В преддверии праздников дом моды «Мирабелла» задумал нечто грандиозное. Как это казалось в первую очередь его владельцу Крису Ву. В одном из западных журналов он прочёл о современных трендах, после чего загорелся идеей воплотить подобное на подиуме своего «Оазиса моды» и сразить многих критиков, неприятно отзывавшихся ранее о его работе. Несколько сезонов подряд показы подвергались жёсткой критике, так как на них эксперты этой отрасли не видели ничего нового. «Возвращение к корням», «слишком чопорный стиль», «навевает скуку и непрерывную зевоту». Именно поэтому Крис решил: пускай на праздничном, особом показе в конце года все засверкает буйством красок.

Чанёль уверенной походкой меряет широким шагом длинный узкий коридор. Обычно каждая представительница женского пола, порой находились даже мужчины, провожала его восхищённым взглядом. Но сегодня впервые его никто не одарил ни единым взглядом. Это крайне озадачивало и огорчало модель, которая привыкла, чтобы ей любовались, отмечали внешность и стиль. В итоге он сворачивает в сторону кабинета своего менеджера, чтобы расспросить его, чем же обусловлено столь странное поведение сотрудников агентства.

В предрождественское время в модельном агентстве «DiamondSHn» царит полнейший хаос. Вместо того, чтобы быть переполненными трепетными ожиданиями рождественских чудес, сотрудники ломают голову над тем, как же им быть. Через неделю должен состояться праздничный показ, а художник нательных рисунков внезапно отказался. В городе не так много людей, умеющих пользоваться шоколадными красками. Владельцу модельного дома взбрела в голову странная идея создать показ, основанный на красоте человеческого тела и яркости красок. Даже удалось уговорить одного известного бодиартера. Но внезапно тот прислал ему на электронную почту сообщение, что передумал. И мужчине пришлось ломать голову над тем, кто же сможет его заменить, ведь у многих расписание заполнено вплоть до Пасхи. В итоге он пригласил к себе друга, которому доверял, и попросил его о помощи. И тот не смог отказать в услуге, ведь в конечном счёте его модели остались бы без рождественской премии и неплохого заработка в честь зимних праздников.

− Из-за чего такой переполох? — Чанёль озадаченно заглядывает в кабинет своего менеджера, Ким Чунмёна, зачеркивающего на листке какие-то номера телефонов, обводя последнее в списке трижды оранжевым маркером.

− Ох, Чанёль, я совсем забыл, — Чунмён шлепает себя по лбу, с просьбой директора он совсем забыл рассказать своей главной и популярнейшей в мире мод модели причину такого переполоха. — У нас показ через пять дней, и он накроется медным тазом, если мистер Бён не согласится. Он — наша последняя надежда.

С глубоким вздохом Чунмён обреченно опускается лбом на крышку стола и протягивает листок парню.

Тот с серьёзным видом пробегается взглядом по списку, пока не доходит до единственного не зачеркнутого, рядом с которым стоит адрес шоколадного бутика.

− Шоколатье? Шутишь? — тот приподнимает одну бровь, сомневающийся в том, что Чунмён ищет того, кто им нужен.

− Мы хотим использовать для показа шоколадную краску, — объясняется Ким. — А он лучший в своем деле. У него есть свой небольшой магазинчик сладостей в Мёндоне. И он победил четыре с половиной года назад на конкурсе художников, его работы даже выставлялись в Центральной галерее города. Но мы связывались с ним уже трижды за эти дни, он ни в какую не соглашается. В последний раз он явно был зол и недоволен нашей настойчивостью.

− Может, вы не так просите? — хмыкает Чанёль. Любого можно прельстить неплохой выручкой за работу, и вряд ли этот мистер Бён отличается от остальных. Ведь можно хорошо развернуться и организовать неплохую пиар-кампанию для своего бизнеса.

− Тогда, возможно, ты сам уговоришь его? — осторожно интересуется Чунмён, при этом хватает парня за руку и смотрит так обреченно-вопрошающе, что кот из «Шрека» позавидовал бы такому мастерству. Именно из-за такого же выражения лица Чанёль два года назад повёлся на обещания Чунмёна, что тот сделает из него занимающую одно из лучших мест на Олимпе модной индустрии востребованную модель-мужчину. Ким не подвёл его, но в то, кем сейчас является Чанёль, вложена и его львиная доля труда и мучений.

− Я? Он что, гей, чтобы купиться на мою внешность? — хмурится парень и сконфуженно дергает плечами. Ни для кого не секрет, что Чанёль по мальчикам. Об этом он рассказал Чунмёну, ещё когда мужчина настойчиво предлагал стать менеджером Пака.

− Чанёль, мало кто в состоянии противиться твоему природному магнетизму, — мужчина пускает в ход лесть. Вот же хитрец, чертяга! И не устоять, особенно в комбинации с таким выражением лица.

− Дай адрес, посмотрим, что это за типчик такой с непростым характером, — под конец сдаётся Чанёль, чтобы Чунмён перестал на него так смотреть и отпустил его руку.

− Спасибо, ты меня выручишь и я буду навек твоим должником!

− Сначала выплати должок моему двоюродному брату.

− Исину? Причем тут он? — Чунмён пытается сохранять спокойствие, услышав знакомое имя, хотя над губой уже выступил пот.

− Перестань динамить и пригласи на свидание! — Чанёль прямой, как рельсы, из-за чего не раз ему доставалось. Не многие способны принимать правду, сказанную без страха прямо в глаза. Но и эта черта характера Пака многих очаровывала. Кажется, люди просто закрывали глаза на его порой достаточно колкие замечания, ведь его внешность могла затмить многие недостатки, хотя таковым он искренность не считал.

− Чёрт… Чанёль, он мне слишком нравится, чтобы заводить интрижку, а я раньше на большее не был способен, — признаётся в своих переживаниях мужчина. — Знаешь же, сколько у меня было случайных связей.

Именно из-за Исина когда-то их с Чанёлем отношения переросли из чисто деловых в дружеские. Чунмён сначала был просто заинтересован в нём как в человеке, интересовался его хобби, привычками, любимыми исполнителями, в общем, жизнью, а после уже его начали интересовать слишком личные моменты. И именно тогда Чанёль сделал вывод, что Чунмён неровно дышит к его двоюродному брату. Но Ким не спешил признавать свою слабость. Отнекивался, переводил разговор в другое русло, делал вид, что не слышит парня. И только сейчас наконец, видимо, из-за стресса с показом и изрядно вымотанных нервов признал, что влюблён.

− Никогда не поздно пересмотреть свои взгляды. Не бегай от него, сходи наконец в его ресторан и съешь то блюдо, которое носит твоё имя. Исин не стал бы его так называть, если бы оно тебе не понравилось, — советует ему Чанёль, складывая бумагу со списком вчетверо и засовывая в карман брюк.

− Хорошо, — Чунмён готов последовать предложению друга-модели. Тем более когда тот помогает ему со столь ответственной задачей босса. — Сейчас съезжу домой и после к нему в «Эль Дорадо».

− И не забудь поделиться предсказанием из кексика! — просит, улыбаясь, Чанёль. Он искренне рад, что эти двое познакомились. У Исина никак не клеились отношения больше года, а Чунмён ему понравился сразу, впрочем, как и он ему.

− Всенепременно! — обещает мужчина, накидывая утеплённое пальто и выходя из кабинета.

Чанёль цокает и качает головой, когда замечает, что Чунмён в спешке вновь забыл выключить настольную лампу. После он тоже решает наведаться домой, переодеться и изучить подробнее биографию шоколатье.

К шести часам вечера пошёл снег, которого никак не ожидалось по предсказанию синоптиков. Чанёль, пока добирается до нужного адреса, преимущественно пешком, неоднократно осыпает проклятиями тёмное небо, с которого щедро падают пушистые хлопья снега.

Чанёль в который раз спрашивает себя, что он позабыл, стоя у витрины шоколадного бутика. Ещё и в таком виде. На носу старомодные очки в толстой роговой оправе, на голову натянута несуразная зелёная шапка грубой вязки. Из-за чёлки глаз практически не разглядеть. Возможно, только его высокий силуэт и примечательная кривизна длинных ног дают распознать в нём человека, вертящегося в модельном бизнесе, одного из подающих надежды молодых моделей Сеула, Пак Чанёля. Он морщит нос от очередной холодной снежинки, тающей у него на носу и вытирает оставшуюся капельку рукавом синей толстовки, после чего зарывается носом в чёрный шарф. Его внешний вид невзрачен по сравнению с украшенными в трепетном ожидании Рождества витринами магазинов. Глаза слепит от ёлочных шаров и разноцветных гирлянд. Не редко можно встретить расхаживающую по улицам в шапочках Санта-Клауса молодежь. Каждый раз, когда мимо парня кто-то проходит и улыбается, тот всё сильнее натягивает на лицо шарф, походя на ниндзя. Он боится спалить свою настоящую личность. Сейчас он работает под прикрытием и пытается выведать то, чем можно было бы пленить шоколатье, чтобы тот принял их предложение. А сумму за его работу предлагали несусветно высокую. Даже Чанёль крайне редко слышал или получал подобные предложения. Возможно, даже в руках ни разу не держал. Это практически его драгоценный джип. Парень вздыхает, так как ему пришлось оставить своего любимчика в гараже, чтобы полностью соответствовать образу бедного студента.

Чанёль подходит ближе к витрине, чтобы разглядеть, чем же столь знаменито это место, раз навело в своё время и по сей день столько шума. Он глубоко вдыхает и ощущает витающий в морозном воздухе декабря запах горькой сладости и ванили.

Итак, значит, Бён Бэкхён, тридцать лет. Старше него на девять лет. Наверное, какой-нибудь солидный дяденька в костюмчике от популярнейшего западного дома моды и с надменным выражением лица.

Осторожно, чтобы не привлечь внимания и не прослыть сталкером, Чанёль пытается разглядеть копошащегося у столика с шоколадными фигурками работника. Первым делом, независимо от себя, ему приходится приковать взор к филейной части того. Достаточно аппетитная и привлекательная. А Чанёль ценитель мужских задниц с выпускного класса школы, поэтому научился представлять, как те или иные округлые ягодицы парня будут располагаться в его ладонях. Лицезреть пятую точку продавца ему приходится не долго, так как тот поспешно разгибается и поворачивается к Чанёлю лицом. И Пак беззвучно выдыхает удивлённое «вау». Он совершенно не ожидал увидеть, что в этом месте работает столь миловидный молодой человек. Чуть ниже него ростом, в серых брюках и белоснежной рубашке с подвёрнутыми до локтей рукавами. Одежда достаточно проста, без излишних деталей и аксессуаров, но при этом великолепно сидит и выгодно подчёркивает достоинства продавца: широкие плечи, подтянутую фигуру, жилистые руки, ну и, естественно, то, на что пялился с минуты Чанёль ранее, крепкую задницу. Нет, Пак вовсе не помешан на попах. Из-за своей ориентации он просто привык оценивать потенциальных партнёров. Мало кто отказывал ему в сексе. Чанёль научился пользоваться своей внешностью со старшей школы, как только осознал, что их учитель литературы как-то слишком заинтересованно поглядывает на него сквозь толстые линзы очков. Собственно говоря, он стал не только учителем парня в школе, но и в постели, благодаря ему Чанёль поднабрался опыта. Исчезла былая скованность и пришла небывалая уверенность в себе. Но при этом парень не имел кого ни попадя, а выбирал, только лучшие были достойны оказаться под Паком. Так сложилось, что запах шоколада пробуждал в Чанёле старые воспоминания, связанные с сексуальным опытом. Он настолько погрузился в мысли о бывших, пытаясь вспомнить их внешность, сравнить с этим молодым человеком и понять, уступают ли они ему или нет, что для него стал полнейшей неожиданностью стоящий у витрины по ту сторону продавец, который сложил на груди руки и, поджав губы, хмуро поглядывал на временно зависшего в потоке воспоминаний Чанёля.

Пак чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности, дёрнувшись и отступив назад. Тем временем продавец тяжело вдыхает, бурчит что-то и затем дёргает за ручку входной двери, приглашая Чанёля войти внутрь. Модель под прикрытием, будучи крайне удивлённым от того, что его засекли, послушно двигается в шоколадный бутик. Внутри оказывается тепло и ещё сильнее пахнет сладостями, орехами и какао.

— Вас интересует что-то конкретно? А то Вы стоите здесь больше двадцати минут и никак не войдёте. Я даже решил проверить, не заперта ли входная дверь. Так что Вас интересует?

— Вот это, — Чанёль без разбора тыкает пальцем в первые попавшиеся фигурки из шоколада.

Паренёк-продавец прослеживает взглядом за жестом и учтиво кивает. Теперь Чанёль залипает вовсе не на заднице молодого человека, а на его выразительных пальцах. В голове проносится поток разношёрстных мыслей, и пошленьких, и невинных касательно этих рук. Этот продавец нравится ему всё больше.

Такому бы рекламировать наручные часы или же украшения, а не работать в этом месте. Хотя Чанёлю хотелось бы посмотреть, как эти пальцы создают шоколадные конфеты или готовят ему завтраки по утрам.

Перед Чанёлем на стол опускается фигурка зайца в шапочке и на коньках.

— Тёмный шоколад, семьдесят процентов какао, с добавлением корицы, апельсиновых корок и тёртого миндаля, — деловито изрекает продавец.

— И дорого? — Чанёль продолжает любоваться ухоженными руками с обычным маникюром. Кажется, на ногтях заметен даже тонкий слой прозрачного лака. Но должность работника бутика вполне обязывает следить за своими руками. Именно ими предлагаются товары. Скорее всего, за имиджем здесь тоже тщательно следят. В образе продавца нет и крупицы небрежности. Рубашка выглажена, ни единой случайной складочки, даже на брюках от сидения на стуле. Неужели сотрудникам приходится пребывать круглые сутки на ногах, чтобы, не дай бог, на одежде появилась крошечная складка?

— «étoiles & bisous» — шоколадный бутик, отлично зарекомендовавший себя и заполучивший гарант великолепного качества на рынке шоколадных изделий, поэтому цена наших товаров отличается от шоколада, который можно найти на полках супермаркетов.

Продавец явно гордится тем, что работает в этом месте, иначе бы он не говорил с явным восхищением и уважением о бутике. Он даже горделиво приподнимает подбородок, делясь с Чанёлем, насколько знаменит этот магазин.

Чанёль же готов присвистнуть от увиденной суммы на наклеенном на прозрачной упаковке ценнике. По всей видимости, помимо вышеуказанных ингредиентов в шоколад добавляют крошку из золота, никак иначе.

— Мне такое не по карману, — печально вздыхает Пак, продолжая играть роль бедного студента. При этом его желание надкусить шоколад столь известного бутика слишком велико, но приходится затолкнуть свою «хотелку» куда подальше. Не всегда то, что мы хотим, исполняется по нашей воле.

— Я понимаю, не стесняйтесь, — добродушно улыбается продавец, а от этой улыбки у Чанёля совершенно неожиданно ёкает в груди. — Вы не первый, кому интересно взглянуть на наши полки с шоколадом.

Пак благодарит, коротко кивая, и начинает изучающе глядеть по сторонам. Чего только он не встречает на круглых зеркальных столиках и подвесных полках бутика. Невероятно, сколько всего можно создать из шоколада. Под стеклом витрины у кассы даже имеются небольшие тортики политые шоколадом. Если верить записи на ценнике, то покупателю создадут индивидуальную надпись и украсят торт по его желанию. Без дополнительной платы. Всё входит в цену изделия.

— Это бисквитные торты, — продавец замечает заинтересованный взгляд Чанёля и подходит к нему, указывая на один из них через кристально-чистое стекло. Если бы Чанёль не увидел своего отражения и бликов от включенных ламп бутика, то даже бы не заметил, что кондитерские изделия находятся под стеклом. — Мы сотрудничаем с кондитерской «Mon Chéri». Их пропитанные сиропом бисквиты — самые вкусные не только в Сеуле, но и за его пределами. Многие знаменитости заказывают к праздникам у них пирожные и торты. Это единственное, что создаётся за пределами нашего бутика.

— А его владелец, мистер Бён, он какой? — интересуется Чанёль, проглатывая непрошенные слюнки, уж больно привлекательным кажется ему первый справа торт, который так и просится оказаться во рту.

Сначала продавец с несколько секунд вылупляет глаза и явно озадаченный вопросом хлопает ресницами, после чего с его лица исчезает удивление и возникает лёгкая ухмылка, а в глазах появляется странный блеск.

— Слишком требовательный, прямолинейный, строгий, порой упрямый, но и щедрый, и справедливый.

— То есть тот ещё засранец? — не подумав, изрекает Чанёль, и тут же ойкает, прикусывая губу. Надо же так необдуманно брякнуть подобное. А ведь он хотел произвести приятное впечатление на этого парнишку, выглядевшего явно на его возраст, может быть, слегка старше него, если брать во внимание стиль его общения. Он кажется достаточно зрелым.

— Нет, он хороший человек! — слишком яростно бросается защищать своего начальника тот, при этом отводит взгляд и смотрит на закрытую дверь, ведущую куда-то вглубь помещения. Чанёль догадывается, что, скорее всего, там расположена кухня, где сам «Мастер» создаёт мир этого бутика.

— И долго ты здесь работаешь? Ой, простите, — Чанёль шлёпает себя по щеке. Опять сморозил глупость, столь не вежливо перейдя на «ты». Этот жест, наоборот, веселит продавца и с лица исчезает недавнее выражение возмущения, черты смягчаются, а у сощуренных при улыбке глаз образовываются тонкие морщинки.

— Всё хорошо. Можно на «ты». Я не против, — успокаивает Пака продавец и отвечает на заданный вопрос — С самого открытия бутика.

— Погоди, то есть ты уже не студент? — Чанёль досконально изучил информацию и знал, что этот магазинчик открылся пять лет назад. Из-за чего и сделал соответствующие выводы. Он ещё раз коротко скользит взглядом по щеке парня, его рубашке и тёмным брюкам. По мнению Пака, тот немного тощ, но при этом явно занимается собой, о чём говорят крепкие цепкие руки.

— Приму за комплимент, мне в этом году стукнуло тридцать, — парень, скорее, мужчина явно наслаждается, какой эффект возымели его слова на обескураженного, застывшего на месте, кажется, даже переставшего дышать Чанёля.

— Ох, простите, с моей стороны было крайне невежливо, столь фамильярно с самого начала переходить на «ты», — на девяносто градусов кланяется парень, извиняясь и смущённо краснея.

— Забудь. Я и сам не в восторге, когда мне лишний раз дают понять, что я уже не юнец. Поэтому забудь о «выканьях», успокаивает его мужчина, впервые прикасаясь к его плечу и похлопывая по спине внезапно закашлявшего Пака.

Чанёлю становится как-то некомфортно, но он пытается, в очередной раз обратившись к мужчине, быстро прийти в себя от пережитого удивления. Он никогда бы не дал продавцу больше двадцати трёх. Но тридцать… Это вводит в ступор. Даже не верится, что продавец на девять лет старше него.

— Мне всегда было интересно, как создаются подобные фигурки, — Чанёль рассказывает продавцу историю из детства, где постоянно сбегал из продуктового в магазин сладостей. Продавщица была милой женщиной и бесплатно угощала его конфетами и шоколадом. Но Чанёлю никогда не было по карману приобрести стоящие на самой дальней высокой полке шоколадные фигурки. Его матери приходилось буквально за уши вытягивать мальчика из магазина сладостей. Возможно, именно поэтому он стал похожим на Мастера Йоду с торчащими ушами.

— На восемнадцать лет мама подарила мне фигурку дракона из шоколада, рядом ещё два небольших круглых человечка из марципана, держащих шоколадные щиты и мечи, — заканчивает свой рассказ Пак. — Но я так и не смог притронуться к ним и надломить кусочек. Жалко.

Мужчина понимающе кивает, на мгновение призадумывается, проводя пальцем по подбородку, после чего произносит:

— А знаешь могу показать.

Чанёль сначала думает, что ему послышалось, поэтому переспрашивает. Он не может поверить, что его действительно приглашают посмотреть на кажущийся волшебным ритуал по созданию шоколадных сказочных существ. Но продавец повторяется, и сердце Пака начинает бешено стучать в груди.

— Правда? Я могу посмотреть?

— Да, конечно, — хмыкает мужчина. В это момент Чанёль похож на одного из детей, что периодически с улицы с неприкрытым восторгом взирают на витрины с шоколадными изделиями.

— Но разве это не личное пространство мистера Бёна? — Чанёль не хочет, чтобы у продавца были какие-либо неприятности. Ещё его удивляет то, что мужчина совершенно не боится и не волнуется по поводу того, что впустит в «святилище» Бён Бэкхёна совершенно незнакомого человека. Может, он просто узнал в Чанёле знаменитую модель подиумов страны и зарубежья? Но, судя по тому, насколько мужчина спокоен, вряд ли это имеет место быть. Неужели он настолько беспечен или же бесстрашен, что готов открыть дверь на кухню каждому? И почему это настолько беспокоит Чанёля?

— Это будет наш с тобой небольшой секрет, — прикладывая указательный палец к губам, подмигивает продавец.

— А как же магазин? — Чанёль смотрит на дверь с повёрнутой к прохожим на улице табличке с «открыто», которую мужчина поспешно переворачивает и запирает с щелчком дверь.

— Бутик закрывается в семь, сейчас без пятнадцати семь. Вряд ли за эти минуты кто-нибудь пожалует. Если только будет наблюдать с улицы на наши витрины, — фыркает мужчина, намекая на поступившего ранее именно так Чанёля, вгоняя того в краску смущения. — Идём в нашу скромную обитель «Создателя».

Стук каблуков о лакированный пол кажется слишком звонким в повисшей тишине бутика, даже при том, что из динамиков раздаются приглушённые мелодичные звуки саксофона и гитары. Только радужные лампочки гирлянд переливаются и оставляют цветные пятна на белой ткани рубашки и волосах продавца. На секунду атмосфера кажется Чанёлю волшебной, даже витающие в воздухе запахи благоволят такому настрою и развитой фантазии модели. Образ светловолосого мужчины чарующе-манящий. Чанёль мотает головой, чтобы избавиться от странного секундного помешательства. Это всего лишь шоколадный бутик, а мужчина перед ним такой же человек, а не сказочное существо из параллельной вселенной.

— Он точно не будет против и не разозлится? — Чанёль недоверчиво следует за продавцом, тянущим руку к дверной ручке. Его пальцы касаются позолоченного металла и замирают.

— Всё хорошо, если он не узнает. А он не узнает, если ты лично не решишь ему обо всём рассказать.

— Нет, что ты, никогда, — уверяет его Чанёль, который слишком любопытен по своей натуре, и готов держать язык за зубами, если это потребуется, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть, как создаются подобные шедевры из шоколада.

Сердце в предвкушении грохочет всё более громко, его глухой стук отдаётся в висках, когда дверь впереди открывается. Чанёль жмурится от яркого света, стоит только мужчине нажать на выключатель. На первый взгляд на кухне нет ничего необычного. Всё выкрашено в исключительно белый цвет. Такие встретишь в любом жилом доме с меблированной кухней. Здесь также, как и в основном помещении, пахнет пряностями и сладостями.

— Сними куртку и надень фартук, — продавец показывает на вешалку, где висит парочка тёмно-бордовых фартуков.

С пару секунд Чанёль призадумывается. Ведь если он скинет сейчас куртку, шарф и шапку, то высока вероятность, что его узнают, но он решает была не была и поспешно стягивает верхнюю одежду, напрочь позабыв о том, что скрыто под ней. Он слышит короткий смешок мужчины, который пытается подавить улыбку.

— Что смешного? — насупливается Пак, не привыкший видеть, чтобы кто-либо насмехался над ним. На всякий случай он приглаживает взъерошенные волосы. Может, дело в них?

— У тебя там ценник торчит, — поясняет причину своей реакции мужчина и вновь, делая вид, что кашляет, пытается скрыть улыбку в кулаке.

Чанёль сконфуженно отводит взгляд. Он торопился, купил непривычную ему одежду среднего класса, достаточно неприметную и простую, чтобы не выделяться и сойти за бедного студента, затмив в себе знаменитую модель. Одно успокаивает: его сущность не раскрыли. Наверное, этот продавец не следит за модными показами и не читает соответствующих журналов, раз не понял. Кто на самом деле стоит перед ним.

— Кстати, милая водолазка, — мужчина кивает на болотного цвета «лапшу», на груди которой изображён бежевый бульдог в таких же очках с круглыми стёклами, какие сидят на носу Чанёля, и в жёлтой шляпе с широкими полями. Вокруг пса летают бирюзовые стрекозы и явно раздражают собаку, судя по недовольной мордочке.

Кажется, Чанёль зря доверился тому продавцу в магазине, пытавшемуся с ним флиртовать. А тот решил таким способом отомстить за то, что Пак отшил его в достаточно грубой форме. Если бы парень не зверски устал за день, то никогда бы не стал грубить, возможно, засветил бы даже свою безупречную улыбку, но не в этот раз. На его щеках вспыхивает яркий румянец.

— Это подарок друга, — тихо мямлит Пак и завязывает за поясом фартук.

Продавец также надевает один, ловко завершая всё бантиком. Конечно, ведь это ему приходится проделывать каждый день, будучи, по всей видимости, правой рукой Бён Бэкхёна, когда у Чанёля выходит прескверно и приходится перевязывать. Он недовольно пыхтит и слизывает выступивший от усердия над губой пот.

— Сначала переложим заранее приготовленный и кристаллизированный шоколад в темперирующую ёмкость*, — описывает, с чего они начнут, мужчина, омывает под краном руки и, вытягивая из шкафчика тонкие прозрачные одноразовые перчатки, натягивает их. — Вымой, пожалуйста, руки тоже.

В голосе появляются властные нотки. Продавец меняется, демонстрирует крайнюю серьёзность во время пребывания на кухне. И сразу чувствуется то, что он старше Чанёля. Парень предпочитает слушаться его. Когда ещё у него появится подобная возможность? Интересно, как часто этот продавец приглашает покупателей побывать на кухне «Мастера»?

— И что после? — оборачивается Чанёль, глядя на свои чистые руки и сравнивая их размеры с ладонями мужчины, которые явно проигрывают его.

— Как ты знаешь, шоколад состоит из какао-масла, — сразу отзывается тот и перекладывает субстанцию в железную ёмкость машинки. — При нагревании молекулы масла начинают менять свою структуру, внешний вид и качество шоколада при этом преображаются, и им можно придать необходимую форму. Поэтому первым делом мы с тобой растопим шоколад. Мой начальник любит сочетать необычное, добавлять в шоколад перец или же лепестки роз.

Чанёль внимательно следит за помощником шоколатье, который в этот вечер станет его учителем. Он чувствует себя посвящённым в таинство величайшего секрета. Медленно всё сильнее пространство заполняет запах топлённого шоколада. Пак задаёт очередной вопрос, интересуясь, где именно такие бутики заказывают основы для фигурок.

— Мы предпочитаем закупать у поставщика бобы какао и какао масло и создавать шоколадную массу сами, чем приобретать уже готовое к производству шоколада сырьё. Возможно, этот процесс более трудоёмкий, зато мы можем быть уверены и гарантировать нашим покупателям безупречное качество, не только формы нашего продукта, — видно, насколько продавец влюблён в этот бутик и в сам процесс изготовления шоколада. В каждом слоге ощущается небывалая гордость за то, что ему посчастливилось работать в этом месте.

— А из чего вы приготавливаете шоколад? — любопытствует Чанёль, заглядывая мужчине за плечо и наблюдая за тем, что же он делает с начавшей таять субстанцией, притягательно пахнущей какао и ванилью.

— А вот это уже держится в строжайшем секрете, — ведёт плечами мужчина. — У каждого шоколатье есть тайные ингредиенты и свой способ приготовления шоколада, которые известны исключительно «Мастеру».

— Хорошо, — немного раздосадовано вздыхает Чанёль.

Конечно, ему бы хотелось узнать все тайны производства шоколада, но если ему разрешат присутствовать при создании фигурок до самого конца, то он готов подавить в себе неуёмное желание знать всё-всё-всё. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет сам создать какую-нибудь кривую и косую фигурку из шоколада и подарит её на День всех влюблённых своей половинке. Раньше он никогда никому не дарил шоколад или хотя бы открытку на День Святого Валентина, наоборот, его осыпали ими, его школьный шкафчик готов был взорваться от всевозможных сладостей и писем с признанием в любви. Но ни одно не цепляло. Кто знает, если бы с ним учился этот продавец, на бейджике которого стояли лишь инициалы имени и фамилии «K. J.», и подарил бы ему коробочку с фигуркой, возможно, Чанёль ответил бы на ухаживания и начал бы официально с ним встречаться. Но, как бы досадно ни было, этот мужчина не учился с ним в одной школе, а если бы и находился там, то в роли практиканта или нового учителя, но никак не одноклассника.

— Мой брат тоже мечтал посвятить себя «шоколадному» бизнесу, — делится сокровенным продавец. — Но, к сожалению, у него была аллергия на арахис, а при таких, даже не столь, казалось бы, значительных отклонениях в здоровье невозможно стать шоколатье или его помощником.

Вполне вероятно, что Чанёлю настолько легко и непринуждённо общаться с мужчиной лишь потому, что они совершенно чужие друг другу люди. Незнакомому человеку намного легче поплакать в жилетку и рассказать о своих проблемах, нежели тому, кого знаешь всю жизнь. Ведь после не нужно краснеть и переживать за реакцию. Они могут никогда больше не пересечься. Тем более, когда их ничего не связывает: Чанёль вертится в кругах модельного бизнеса, а этот мужчина круглые сутки работает в шоколадном бутике на другом конце города, где Пак появился впервые за несколько лет.

— Очень жаль, — и парень не может сказать точно, касательно чего ему жаль: брата мужчины или того, что они с продавцом вскоре должны будут попрощаться. Ничто не вечно. И этот приятный момент тоже.

Тем временем тот продолжает рассказывать о себе. И Чанёль слушает его внимательно, впитывая как губка каждое слово. Ему нравится этот спокойный уверенный голос. От него на душе становится спокойно, как после съеденной дольки шоколада или же тёплого стакана молока.

— Я же решил пойти этой дорогой не из-за брата, а потому что мне всегда нравилось придумывать что-то новое, создавать уникальные вещи, на которые найдётся свой ценитель. Конечно, фигурками и другими изделиями из шоколада нельзя любоваться вечно, у них есть свой срок, но зато всегда приятно видеть на лицах людей восторг и восхищение при виде своего труда.

Мужчина явно вспоминает один из таких моментов, поэтому лёгкая улыбка касается его тонких выразительных губ. Он всё больше очаровывает Чанёля, зависающего на несколько секунд раз за разом на лице того и не услышавшего очередной просьбы.

— Будь так любезен перетереть в меланджере орехи и сахар, — обращается с просьбой к Паку мужчина и указывает на металлическую машинку. — Ёмкости с орехами и сахаром на второй полке в шкафчике над ним.

— Хорошо.

Чанёль думает, что впервые настолько послушен за долгие годы. Даже Чунмёну он привык перечить и делать вид, что не слышит. Физически Чанёль не привык трудиться вне стен спортзала. Даже в своей квартире он мало убирается. На это у него есть двоюродный брат, который отчего-то обожает уборку. Настоящая хозяюшка. Чунмён — счастливый засранец, раз ему перепало такое чудо. Чанёль уверен, что у этих двоих вскоре появится усыновлённый кроха. Парни будут замечательными родителями. Пак пока не готов к подобному. Он даже не представляет себя в роли заботливого папочки. А вот хозяина — вполне, поэтому присмотрел себе милого щенка овчарки. Это будет его рождественским подарком для самого себя. Нужно же с чего-то начинать. Как сказал Чунмён: «Уход за домашним животным — отличная подготовка для будущего родителя». Вот только Чанёль беспокоится, сможет ли с таким графиком посвятить себя заботе о питомце. В крайнем случае, он сможет попросить родителей позаботиться о ДиДжее. Да, Чанёль уже придумал кличку щенку. Немного странную. Как раз в стиле Чанёля. Под стать его хобби, миксованию песен.

Когда Чанёль отдаёт мужчине миску с измельчёнными орехами, то смотрит на полку, где уже стоит парочка новых шоколадных фигурок.

— Эти фигурки замечательные. Какие из них в бутике создал ты? — Паку интересно это не только из-за поддержания беседы, но и потому что он считает, что может лучше понять продавца, заглянуть к нему в душу через созданные им фигурки.

— Практически все, — признаётся тот, теребя мочку уха, в которой блестит зелёный гвоздик серёжки. — В преддверии праздников господин Бён очень занят, поэтому в бутике я за главного.

Странно, но от этих слов Чанёль чувствует укол ревности, хотя совершенно не имеет на то право. Он даже толком не знает этого мужчину, отчего же это странное неприятное чувство в груди?

— Он очень доверяет тебе. Наверное, ты ему очень дорог, — горько отмечает.

Похоже, продавец понимает, к чему клонит Чанёль, поэтому тут же мотает головой.

— Мы с ним не любовники. Нас связывает исключительно шоколадный бизнес. И, кажется, шоколад заменил мне вторую половинку.

Взгляд продавца грустнеет и губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску. Невооруженным глазом заметно, насколько этот вопрос волнует его.

— Не верю! — не подумав, изрекает Чанёль, повысив голос. — У такого привлекательного мужчины должна быть пара!

Тому явно льстит, каким его видит парень, поэтому он смущённо покашливает в кулак.

— Но как-то не сложилось. Я круглые сутки пребываю в бутике, у меня нет времени на отношения при такой работе. Конечно, если не закрутить роман с другим продавцом или помощником господина Бёна.

— А таких много? — голос Чанёля внезапно дрогнул. Обеспокоенный обилием кавалеров мужчины взгляд быстро перешёл на поверхность стола.

— Выбирать особо не из кого. Есть парочка, но они все не в моем вкусе, — откровенно отвечает продавец, помешивая жидкий шоколад. — Наш бухгалтер, Квахён, пытался приударить за мной пару лет назад, но вскоре сдался, поняв, насколько все его попытки бесполезны. Если при первой встрече не ёкнуло, то вряд ли это произойдёт позже. Я крайне влюбчив, но при этом слишком требователен, поэтому нелегко найти парня.

— Когда-нибудь найдётся кто-то достойный тебя, — старается приободрить его Чанёль. Хотя ему самому хотелось бы оказаться на месте того. Он даже начал фантазировать на тему их свиданий и развития отношений. Насколько же это глупые и бесперспективные мысли!

— Значит, тебя не смущает, что мне нравятся парни? — от Пака не ускользает, насколько мужчина нервничает в это мгновение.

— Нисколько. Я сам такой же, — совершенно бесстрашно уверенно произносит Чанёль. Он никогда не пытался скрыть своих предпочтений и не понимал, почему должен был. Любить мужчин — не быть насильником, убийцей, террористом. Люди имеют право любить того, кто им нравится вне зависимости от его пола. Отчего-то взгляд, направленный на двух целующихся парней, полон презрения, когда такое редко увидишь во время поцелуя двух девушек. Люди — странные и противоречивые существа.

— Вот как! — изрекает поражённо мужчина. Он явно, как и Чанёль, смущён тем, к какой теме привёл их разговор, поэтому меняет её на более уместную в данный момент.

— Большинство кондитеров и шоколатье при создании фигурок используют силиконовые формочки, но не редкость, когда возникают пузырьки во время разлива шоколада. Приходится стучать ими по столу, чтобы масса равномерно распределялась по формам. Мы же используем иной способ, — продавец достаёт с полок ёмкость с мукой и квадратную железную коробочку с надписью «соль», после чего набирает воду в стакан.

— Мы готовим формочки из солёного теста, — поясняет помощник шоколатье свои действия. — Один школьный друг нашего боса владеет магазином детских игрушек, которые создаёт сам. По эскизам мистера Бёна он делает фигурки для шоколадных фигурок. Их мы и вдавливаем в формочку-тесто. От силы нажима зависит, насколько объёмной выйдет фигурка.

— Не знал, что создание фигурок из шоколада столь трудоёмкий процесс, в котором задействованы даже производители детских игрушек, — поражённо замечает Чанёль. — А ваш начальник одарённая личность! Столько талантов. Слышал, он победил на каком-то конкурсе рисунков и его картины выставлялись.

— Многие восхищаются его талантами. Поэтому он до сих пор одинок, — грустно вздыхает продавец. — Уважаемым в обществе и знаменитым в своих кругах людям тяжело поверить в бескорыстность чувств.

Чанёль, как никто другой, может понять владельца бутика. У него тоже из-за его известности возникали проблемы подобного рода. Именно из-за этого он перестал верить в бескорыстность отношений, в искренность чувств. Существовал один расчёт. По крайней мере, в этом его заставляли убедиться все, с кем когда-либо имел дело Чанёль.

Помощник шоколатье оставляет за Чанёлем право выбора формочек. И тот оставляет свой выбор на двух ангелочках: один трубит в горн, а другой играет на арфе. Вскоре наступит Рождество, поэтому это может стать отличным подарком его матери. Одну из фигурок парень оставит себе на память.

Он старательно прикладывает к массе солёного теста и вдавливает в неё фигурку ангелов, то одну, то другую сторону, который после продавец соединит вместе. Он подаёт готовые к применению формочки помощнику шоколатье и больше гипнотизирует переполненным трепетного восхищения взглядом длинные фаланги пальцев мужчины, чем как жидкий шоколад тонкой густой витиеватой полоской втекает в формочки.

— Теперь следует подержать некоторое время в холодильнике, чтобы шоколад застыл, а тесто не успело засохнуть. Мягкое тесто легко снять с фигурки, не повредив её, — поучительным тоном выдаёт продавец шоколадного бутика.

Около пятнадцати минут Чанёль занимает его вопросами о начинке и вкусах шоколада.

— Больше всего мне по нраву соединение вишнёвого джема и чили, — Чанёль пытается вспомнить вкус любимого шоколада.

— Мы вполне могли его приготовить, — отвечает мужчина и треплет волосы клюкающего носом сонного Пака.

— Но мне бы пришлось за него платить, чтобы попробовать, — вряд ли продавец поверит, что Чанёль простой студент, если он даст в качестве оплаты платиновую карточку.

— А фигурки мы для чего делали, разве не для этого? — фыркает мужчина, качая головой и будто твердя про себя, насколько глупый ему попался случайный посетитель.

— То есть мне действительно можно будет их забрать? — практически до визга повышает голос Чанёль, который никак не может поверить в столь щедрый жест. Дела плохи, если мужчина продолжит так тепло улыбаться и говорить подобные вещи, то Чанёль точно не выдержит и, переполненный восхищением, атакует эти губы благодарными поцелуями. А такой сюрприз вряд ли порадует продавца.

— Раз уж ты мне помогал с их созданием, то они твои. И совершенно бесплатно, — добавляет тот, чтобы Чанёль осознал, что никаких денег с него брать не собирается, когда он ломал голову над тем, как же расплатиться за своих ангелочков.

Ещё пару минут Чанёль распинается в своей благодарности. И эти эмоции искренние, льющиеся через край. Из-за них мужчина чаще улыбается. И ему удивительно идёт эта улыбка.

Продавец шоколадного бутика следит за временем и периодически поглядывает на часы. Под конец он сообщает, что пора вынимать фигурки из формочек-теста. Этот процесс он Чанёлю не доверяет. Здесь кулинару должна быть присуща аккуратность и нерасторопность, чтобы случайно не повредить объёмные детали. Ему явно неудобно находиться под пристальным взглядом Пака, поэтому он постоянно отворачивается от того, предпочитая бросать сосредоточенные взгляды на фигурки, которые соединяет вместе и ставит обратно на поднос. Он ставит его обратно в холодильник и снимает наконец с рук перчатки, которые мешали ему хорошенько почесать зудящую лопатку. Просить о подобном жесте Чанёля он не стал. И парень прекрасно понимает почему. С одной стороны, о подобном не просят чужих, с другой, продавцу словно некомфортно, когда его касаются незнакомцы, потому что за всё время, пока они создавали шоколадные фигурки, соприкасались плечами или пальцами крайне редко.

— Пока шоколад остывает и затвердевает, можно приготовить кофе, — мужчина открывает одну створку подвесного шкафчика и снимает с полки железную банку с зёрнами. По всей видимости, он предпочитает свежий кофе во всех отношениях, даже молет его непосредственно перед смакованием напитка.

— О, это предоставь мне, — взбодрился Чанёль, услышав «приготовить» и «кофе» в одном предложении. Вот что у него получалось безупречно. Уж он-то сможет произвести впечатление на продавца своими умениями.

Мужчина откликается коротким кивком и усаживается на стул, положив на колени руки и наблюдая за мельтешащим рядом с мельницей и кофемашиной парнем. Руки энергично крутят ручку мельницы. Мужчина явно заинтересован процессом не меньше Чанёля, ранее смотрящего во все глаза за созданием фигурок из шоколада. Он практически бесшумно подходит к Чанёлю, заставляя вздрогнуть Пака от внезапной близости.

От аромата кофейных зёрен обостряются другие запахи. Например, Чанёль почувствовал терпкую цитрусовую нотку одеколона мужчины или же сладость сахарной пудры и ванили в светлых волосах. Сдерживая свои порывы зарыться в волосах носом, Чанёль отводит взгляд и беззвучно глубоко вздыхает. В пределы его нормальности не входят подобные мысли. К привычному ряду вещей относится восхищение и желание взаимности у его воздыхателей, а не наоборот. Вряд ли его гордость позволит бегать за каким-то продавцом в шоколадном бутике, тем более, старше него.

Продавец отходит на шаг в сторону и даёт Чанёлю завершить готовку кофе. Спустя минут восемь он уже держит в руке чашку с дымящимся напитком и с прикрытыми глазами вдыхает запах кофе. Они молчат приличное количество времени. Единственные слова, что оказываются произнесёнными: «из тебя бы вышел первоклассный бариста» из уст млеющего от вкуса кофе продавца. И от этой простой похвалы напиток кажется ещё более насыщенным с горечью тёмного шоколада, приятно согревающий изнутри при каждом глотке.

Чанёль вновь витает где-то в своём воображении, представляет, как они с мужчиной также сидят на его кухне, расслабленные после тяжёлого рабочего дня или же уставшие после хорошего секса. Отрицать то, что его привлёк продавец, бессмысленно. Возможно, сначала Пак влюбился не в образ мужчины, а только в его руки. Общение действительно творит чудеса: вот человек совершенно не интересен и не вызывает тяги, пара слов — и ты уже не можешь выпустить его из своей жизни, он заполнил пустоту, как запах свежесваренного кофе по утрам или пара вязаных рукавичек суровой холодной зимой или голос родного человека в динамике мобильного. Как же Чанёль скучает по своей семье, которую столь редко видит в последнее время из-за череды непрерывных показов и съёмок для журналов мод.

— О чём задумался? — от мужчины не уходит отстранённый взор молодого человека.

— О семье, — даёт честный ответ тот.

— Я тоже давненько не навещал родителей. Хотел в Сочельник поехать к ним, — откровенничает с Паком продавец.

— Отчего же не поедешь? Босс не даёт?

— Нет, иное. Зачастую в планы вмешивается что-то непредвиденное, приходится решать, как же быть. Я хотел поехать, но понял, что во мне нуждается другой человек в этот день. И я не привык бросать людей в столь ответственный момент. Возможно, он даже обратит на меня внимание, когда заметит мои стремления оказаться рядом в нужный момент.

«Так он безответно влюблён в кого-то!» — осознаёт Чанёль, и сразу всё становится по местам. Конечно, у такого импозантного мужчины должен быть дорогой сердцу человек, а Чанёль уже настроил воздушных замков и готов был поверить, что он понравился продавцу. На языке кофе горчит, а предложенный шоколад с карамельной крошкой кажется безвкусным и скрипит на зубах, как песок.

— Я пойду, — возможно, Чанёль поднимается, вернее, вскакивает со стула слишком поспешно, именно поэтому на лице мужчины вспыхивает недоумение. — Совершенно забыл, что нужно забежать в ещё одно место.

— Да, конечно, прости, что задержал, — тут же извиняется помощник шоколатье. Чанёлю кажется или у того дрогнула правая рука, которую продавец поспешно спрятал за спину, перехватывая второй?

Пак снимает и аккуратно складывает фартук, вешая его на спинку стула, после чего поворачивается к мужчине спиной и снимает с крючка куртку, из рукава которой вынимает шарф с шапкой. Он без разбора напяливает на голову шапку и небрежно заматывает на шее тёплый мягкий шарф, хочется поскорее исчезнуть из этого бутика, чтобы не ощущать близости человека, чьё сердце не свободно. В долю секунды интерес к шоколадным фигуркам пропадает.

Когда уже Пак оказывается у главных дверей магазина, его окликают.

— Погоди, — Чанёль чувствует на запястье давление, как его перехватывает чужая рука и резко поворачивается.

Они с продавцом чуть не соприкасаются кончиками носов. Губы мужчины так близко, такие манящие, кажущиеся мягкими и сладкими. Чанёль чуть не подаётся вперёд, чтобы наконец поцеловать и ощутить их вкус, как приходит осознание, где и с кем он сейчас, поэтому дёргано отстраняется и проглатывает сухой ком.

— Спасибо за приятную компанию. И не забудь небольшой презент на память, — продавец протягивает Чанёлю перевязанную белой лентой прямоугольную красную коробочку. Очередной бант, идеально завязанный мужчиной. — Я упаковал фигурки. Для первого раза получилось весьма недурно. Буду рад новой встрече.

Что это? Неужели в этом предложении скрыт тайный смысл? Надежда на новую встречу?

— Я обязательно приду ещё раз, — обещает Чанёль, то ли себе, то ли продавцу.

И ему кажется, что он эту клятву точно не нарушит. Его тянет к этому мужчине. Только в метро, рассматривая плакат послезавтрашнего специального показа, в котором участвует, он вспоминает, что забыл спросить имя продавца.

Эти буквы на бейджике не дают уснуть. Чанёль пытается разгадать их значение, подбирает фамилии и имена, но ни одно не подходит мужчине, не способно раскрыть его очарования и притягательности. В данный момент Пак чувствует себя принцем из Золушки, пытающимся отыскать ножку для хрустальной туфельки. Как же зовут этого мужчину, похитившего его покой?

Полусонный, невыспавшийся с замазанными тональным кремом синяками, в небрежно-помятом костюме он приходит в своё модельное агентство, где к нему практически сразу с порога на шею бросается менеджер и, трепля за щёки (как же Чанёль это ненавидит!), делится замечательной новостью.

— Кудесник наш, не знаю, как тебе удалось, но Бён Бэкхён согласился! Оставил сообщение секретарю ранним утром.

Во сколько же этот шоколатье поднимается, если в шесть тридцать уже бодр и готов к новому дню?

В ответ Чанёль задирает горделиво подбородок, победоносно улыбается, пожимая плечами, и избавляется от цепких рук друга, чтобы уединиться к комнате для отдыха и прикорнуть на часок-другой, пока не начнётся подготовка к показу. Обычно он, обладающий безупречным вкусом и стилем, всегда помогает организаторам в вопросе декораций и украшений для сцены и подиума, вплоть до цвета салфеток на рождественском фуршете после показа. Ифань всегда доверяет ему, ведь Чанёль никогда не подводил мужчину, наоборот, приносил неплохой доход своими свежими идеями. Не зря его называли «Золотой ланью» и «Мидасом» Олимпа модной индустрии.

Похоже, в следующий раз, когда Чанёль появится в бутике шоколатье, подарит бутылку элитного бароло DOCG, Giacomo Conterno Monfortino**. в качестве благодарности продавцу, чьё имя он совершенно забыл узнать, пока был очарован им во время мастер-класса по приготовлению шоколадной фигурки.

__________________________________________

* Темперирование шоколада – это процесс плавления и повторной кристаллизации какао-масла в шоколаде.  
** бароло DOCG, Giacomo Conterno Monfortino, красное итальянское вино, которое производится в Тоскане. Цена за бутылку может достигать 650 евро. Аббревиатура DOCG - гарантия качества итальянских вин. А Бароло – город производителя вина. Минимальная выдержка такого вина – 3 года.

## — II —

**Шоколада маловато, зато рутины полно.  
** А ещё в мире столько неизведанных вершин.  
Вот почему ты так нужен мне.  
Ведь ты — просвет в темноте,  
Ты сглаживаешь углы,  
Ты делаешь зиму теплее.  
Ты исцеляешь мои слабые места,  
Благодаря тебе пропасти не такие уж и бездонные,  
Ты скрашиваешь ожидание.  
С тобой я каждый раз чувствую, что быть вне форматов — нормально.  
Ты — адресат, любовь — послание, а это — причины.  
Благодаря тебе мой корабль плывёт вперёд.  
С тобой пробовать что-то впервые — просто.  
С тобой я каждый раз чувствую, что быть вне форматов — нормально.  
Ты — адресат, любовь — послание, а это — причины  
  
(Jesse Ruben — This Is Why I Need You) 

День показа наступает крайне стремительно. Казалось бы, ещё часа три назад Чанёль обсуждал подсветку и спорил с директором «Мирабеллы» касательно темы. В итоге по жребию остановились на «мифических существах». Все модели сразу поняли, на груди какого парня появится рисунок дракона. Любимчик Ву Криса и сотен тысяч азиатов, основавших свои фанклубы, Пак Чанёль.

Чанёль впервые безбожно опаздывает, а его менеджер начинает нервничать, отчего страдает его теперь уже официально парень, Исин, пытающийся как-то приободрить Кима и утихомирить, пока тот грызёт ноготь и не сводит глаз со входной двери. Наконец Чунмён облегчённо вздыхает, когда та распахивается, являя всему вертящемуся внутри дома моды народу запоздало появившуюся модель.

— Где ты был? Мистер Бён заждался тебя! — Чунмён сжимает кулаки, которые так и чешутся, чтобы выплеснуть всю злость на Пака, остающегося невероятно спокойным в такой ситуации.

Чанёль только молча ведёт плечами в ответ и выдаёт короткое «извини». Не говорить же Чунмёну, что он уезжал в шоколадный бутик, чтобы встретиться с продавцом, передать небольшой подарок, рассказать правду, ведь совесть мучила его четыре дня подряд. Он так и не рассказал ему правду. И ещё он наконец нашёл в себе силы пригласить мужчину на свидание, даже если после у них ничего не получилось бы. Но бутик был закрыт. Раздосадованный и огорчённый Чанёль просидел на скамейке рядом под обильным снегопадом минут сорок, пытаясь забыться от постигшей его неудачи и не думая, что может простыть. И только когда услышал, как церковный колокол отбивает шесть часов, очнулся и вспомнил о начале показа в девять.

Чунмёну не нравится ответ модели, от злости он краснеет сильнее и хватает того за рукав достаточно крепко, чтобы после остались синяки.

— Твой рисунок, если верить шоколатье, самый трудный и займет не меньше двух часов времени, а ты ещё не был у визажиста. Как ты смеешь появляться за два с половиной часа до начала?!

— Я же извинился, но у меня были дела! — продолжает держать оборону Пак, после чего здоровается с Исином. Чжан машет ладонью и еле заметно улыбается. Если бы он куда-либо опаздывал, то его парень бы молча терпел, даже и вида бы не показал, что недоволен.

Чунмён вновь хочет что-то сказать, но сталкивается глазами с осуждающим взглядом Исина, поэтому старается успокоиться и думать о предстоящем показе.

— Неужели важнее, чем показ, от которого зависит судьба наших с тобой задниц? — обидчиво выдыхает под конец менеджер и накрывает ладонью руку Чжана на плече. Эти неторопливые поглаживания действительно расслабляют.

— Да, Чунмён, представь себе, но это показалось мне более важным, чем сегодняшний показ, — Чанёль бы никогда не повысил голос на Кима при посторонних, если бы не был в данный момент крайне расстроен несостоявшейся встречей с продавцом.

— Чокнутый эгоист, — Чунмён с укором смотрит на него и пытается мыслить здраво, поэтому не тратит время на упрёки, понимая, что они бесполезны, и подталкивает модель в сторону гримёрной. — Иди, мистер Бён явно в бешенстве. Успокаивай его, как хочешь, но чтобы в итоге ты смог оказаться на подиуме вовремя!

Первым делом Чанёлю приходится переодеться, хотя сильно называть «одеждой» одни светло-бежевые свободные штаны на широкой резинке. Парню не привыкать находиться в таком виде. Он трижды становился моделью мужского нижнего белья. Он отлично помнит каждый, потому что ему не забыть всю боль, которую пришлось перенести во время восковой депиляции. Сегодня он только на всякий случай днём перед уходом в бутик провёл бритвой по груди, подмышкам и в зоне над пахом. А со спиной ему сейчас помогли разобраться специально нанятые мастера по шугарингу*. И Чанёлю не приходится вспоминать бывший болезненный опыт тесного знакомства с воском. Свой лобок он в обиду не даёт, посылая уничтожающие взгляды в девушку. Он не для этого платит барберу интимных стрижек, чтобы его лишали сейчас там волос. Да, и нечего рассматривать его «оснащение». Чанёль до сих пор чувствует себя крайне неуютно, хотя ему совершенно нечего стыдиться. Чунмён каждое лето на пляже завистливо вздыхает, мечтая о таких пропорциях. Хотя куда иметь пресс круче его. Но Ким такой же перфекционист, как и его модель, стремится ни чем не уступать своим подопечным.

Тело Чанёля протирают влажными салфетками и наносят на лицо макияж прежде, чем отдать в опытные руки шоколатье. Тому выделили специальную комнату в самом конце коридора, чтобы поменьше работников мешало мужчине с его задачей. Пока Чанёль идёт в необходимом направлении, встречает по пути Чонина, на груди которого уже красуется пёстрокрылый Феникс, привлекающий внимание любого находящегося в коридоре человека. Выполнен он потрясающе. На спине же нарисованы два крыла из белого шоколада с обводкой из тёмного. Что ж, Пак готов согласиться, что шоколатье знает своё дело и весьма хорош в нём.

Учтиво постучав и приоткрыв дверь комнаты, Чанёль замечает вытирающего кисточку о полотенце, сидящего к нему спиной на белом пластиковом стуле мужчину в чёрном пиджаке с широкими золотыми вертикальными полосами. Его светлые волосы спадают аккуратными волнами и светятся от золотистых блёсток, с которыми, скорее всего, был лак для волос. И что-то трепетно-знакомое прослеживается в этой сгорбившейся над столом спине. И всё встаёт на свои места, стоит только тому поднять и повернуть голову в сторону смущённо топчущейся у двери модели.

На пару секунд Чанёль теряет дар речи. Потому что он совершенно не понимает, что происходит и взаправду ли это или один из снов, которые одолевают его четыре ночи подряд с образом человека, покорившего его сердце за пару часов и забравшего спокойствие. На стуле, положив ногу на ногу, сидит тот самый продавец шоколадного бутика, который подарил Чанёлю коробку с двумя фигурами ангелов, которых они сделали вместе и одну из которых Чанёль отослал своим родителям!

Пак вынужден отметить, что этот чёрно-золотой костюм ему очень идёт, как и подведённые карандашом глаза. Таким он кажется ещё более красивым и маняще-сексуальным, нежели Чанёль его запомнил. Способность говорить не сразу возвращается к нему.

— А где Бён Бэкхён? — ничего более вразумительного ему не приходит на ум.

По началу он думает, что шоколатье пришёл со своим помощником, этим и объясняется отсутствие того на рабочем месте и закрытым шоколадным бутиком. Но после ответа мужчины теряется ещё больше.

— Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь о том, где он, когда, помимо меня, здесь никого нет? — приподнимая одну бровь, изгибает в усмешке губы мужчина.

«Он и есть Бён Бэкхён, » — потрясённо выдаёт рассудок.

— Но на тебе был бейджик… — вслух, заикаясь, выдаёт Чанёль.

— Моего работника, — заканчивает предложение потрясённой модели Бэкхён. — Ты что, правда думал, что я поручу свою работу кому-либо другому? Никто лучше меня её в этом бутике не сделает.

— Да, конечно, — огрызается Чанёль, понимая, что его облапошили, как наивного маленького ребенка. Внутри начинает клокотать обида вперемешку со злостью.

— Если ты считаешь, что сейчас я стану распыляться в извинениях, то ошибаешься. В конце концов, ты тоже выдал себя за бедного студента, — мужчина возвращается к баночкам с красками и макает кисточку в одну из них с белым цветом.

— Тебе я подарю свой самый красивый рисунок. Подойди.

Сейчас нет времени для сцен, когда Пак сильно опоздал и шоколатье пришлось от скуки добавлять на рисунки моделей какие-то детали (он даже успел нарисовать сиреневые пионы на предплечье парня Чунмёна). По этой причине Чанёль вновь внемлет мужчине, как и в день создания шоколадных фигурок на кухне бутика. Тот отчего-то задумчиво разглядывает его грудь, поднимается, кружит, как вокруг рождественской ёлки, и лишь потом выводит первые линии будущего рисунка. При этом шоколатье постукивает пальцами по подбородку, цыкает и что-то тихо бормочет себе под нос. Таким же сосредоточенным Чанёль уже его видел, когда тот в поте лица занимался шоколадными фигурками. Иногда он выдыхает тихие недовольства, хмурит брови и шипит злой гадюкой, видимо, его не всегда устраивают выведенные на коже линии.

На полтора часа повисает напряжённая пауза. Воздух накалён до предела. Это ощущают, кажется, даже работники и модели, судя по тому, что молодых людей так никто и не осмеливается потревожить, пока Бэкхён трудится над нарисованным драконом.

Изредка Чанёль вздрагивает, особенно, когда кисточка задевает его соски и кожу под пупком. Из-за чего возникает столь лишнее сейчас томление. Шоколад быстро сохнет на коже, холодит её, когда от прикосновений кисточки она горит огнём.

В очередной раз щетинки раздражают твёрдый сосок, и Пак от этого ерзает на стуле, прикусывая губу и морща нос. И такая реакция не по нраву Бэкхёну. Он отстраняет кисточку с каплей шоколадной белой краски на кончике и раздраженно шлепает модель по плечу.

— Не дергайся, как напуганная лань, иначе рисунки выйдут кривыми, а я буду переделывать их, если меня не удовлетворит результат, тогда тебе придётся терпеть в два раза дольше. И краску изведем почём зря. Мне придётся просить мистера Ву о плате за дополнительные расходы и время.

Чанёль сжимает челюсть и гневно сопит, вдыхая ставшие ему привычными запахи шоколада и духов мужчины. Ему нужны чёртовы объяснения! Это молчание раздражает его. Он заслуживает знать, почему Бэкхён обманул его. Так подло и искусно. Наверное, ему было крайне весело строить из себя простого продавца в своём собственном бутике, потешаясь над моделью. Он знал, в этом нет сомнений, глядя на такую довольную улыбку, кто именно стоял у его витрины, притворившись обычным студентом.

Мазки кисточки на коже щекочут, заставляют вновь дёргаться и получать гневные взгляды шоколатье. Но это не столь сильно напрягает Чанёля, как редкие прикосновения рук Бэкхёна. Он не сводит с них глаз, наблюдает за тем, как скользят по коже тонкие ухоженные пальцы, как цепляет взгляд родинка на большом пальце. На груди медленно, мазок за мазком возникают всё новые размывы красок.

Настенные часы монотонно тикают. Время плавно плывёт, и его всё меньше до начала показа. Вскоре стены вибрируют от звуков музыки. Началось! Сердце Чанёля быстрее забилось в предвкушении. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он вновь окажется на дорожке, ослеплённый вспышками фотокамер и оглушённый рукоплесканием зрителей.

— Готово, — выдыхает ему в левое ухо Бэкхён, и по телу Чанёля от этого бегут непрошенные мурашки.

Он встаёт с круглого стула и поворачивается к прикреплённому к стене длинному высокому зеркалу, чтобы получше рассмотреть результат двухчасовой работы шоколатье.

Зрелище поистине впечатляющее, настолько мощное, что перехватывает дух. Из пасти дракона с разноцветными крыльями выдувается радужное пламя. На спине же не крылья, как у Чонина, а шестиугольные, как соты, белые чешуйки. Чешуйки из тёмного шоколада образовывают огромную букву «ㅊ», с которой начинается имя Чанёля. Их взгляды с Бэкхёном встречаются в зеркале. И кто-то словно хватается за секундные стрелки, не даёт им двигаться вперёд. Время останавливается. У Бэкхёна красивые, блестящие в искусственном освещение глаза, с макияжем они кажутся больше и ярче. Приятный глубокий оттенок тёмно горячего шоколада плавает в радужке.

Бён явно хочет что-то сказать, приоткрывает рот, втягивая судорожно воздух, но замолкает и вздрагивает из-за постучавшего в дверь Чунмёна.

— Чанёль, скоро твой выход, — поясняет он свой приход, замечая застывшее в глазах обоих молодых людей удивление, словно их прервали в какой-то важный момент.

Пак тут же чересчур поспешно кивает, соглашаясь, и покидает комнату, оставляя Бэкхёна одного, застывшего на том же самом месте. Ему отчего-то кажется, что он поступает неправильно, что что-то упустил, заметив из неоткуда взявшуюся грусть в глазах шоколатье, когда они обменялись взглядами.

Когда Чунмён наконец может вблизи рассмотреть свою модель, то поражённо присвистывает и забывает обо всех ранних обидах.

— Красив, как Аполлон. Мистер Бён отлично постарался. Даже я бы тебе дал, — он пытается пошутить и приподнять настроение хмурящемуся и о чём-то призадумавшемуся парню. — А теперь марш на подиум, скоро твой выход.

Ким игриво шлёпает его по заднице и подмечает, как завистливо на него смотрят модели за сценой. Чанёль никому не разрешает столь фривольно трогать свою пятую точку. Но у Чунмёна нет никаких скрытых намёков. Он только друг, им и останется.

— Тао, — Ким обращается к подошедшему к нему взволнованному и заметно взмокшему парню с висящими на шее наушниками, которого оторвали от его задачи в столь ответственный момент, но при этом он на фоне других людей кажется слишком юным и пышущим задором. — Перед выходом Чанёля используй трек «VIVID feat. Claudia Vazquez — Chocolate», как мы ранее это обговаривали с мистером Ву, на 45 секунде все прожектора на начало платформы, а дальше уже всё в руках нашей звёздочки!

— Конечно, мистер Ким, будет сделано. Уж я постараюсь, чтобы главная звезда этого показа сияла ярче всех, — обещает подмигивающий мужчине DJ и тут же пробирается сквозь толпу к своей техкабинке с криками «Посторонись!»

Кисточка с пудрой визажиста наносит финальный штрих и ушные раковины Пака ловят потонувшие в громкой музыке пожелания удачи Чунмёна перед тем, как Чанёль делает первый шаг к дорожке подиума.

От вспышек слезятся глаза, но Чанёль привык к этому. Наверное, он никогда не променяет этот момент на какие-либо другие. Он был создан для моды. Выходить на главные подиумы страны и даже за её пределы — его призвание.

«Сладкий, словно шоколад, мальчик» — на этих словах песни точно каждый присутствующий хочет развернуть «обёртку» этой «сладости» на главном подиуме города и испробовать её на вкус. Чанёль вчера вечером перед тем, как отправиться спать, и сегодня утром активно качался в спортзале, чтобы его тело находилось в безупречной форме. Судя по лицам в первых рядах, наблюдающих за специальным рождественским показом, ему удалось, глаза дам не просто горели, а пылали ярким пламенем с пульсирующими в самой горячей точке сердцами. Очередная обезоруживающая улыбка Чанёля — и в зале не осталось ни одного, кого бы не покорила эта модель, которой светит великое будущее и долгий оглушительный успех.

Тем временем Бэкхён стоит за кулисами, прислонившись боком к стене, и прерывисто вздыхает. В его глазах блестит такое же восхищение, как и у зрителей. А уголки губ приподняты в еле заметной улыбке. Мимо проходящий с напольной вешалкой на колёсиках Исин думает, что стал свидетелем чего-то слишком личного. Он, смущённый открытием, делает вид, что не заметил шоколатье, окликая одного из помощников визажиста, который у двери в туалет пытается зажечь зажигалкой зажатую между губами сигарету.

Всё заканчивается слишком стремительно. Такие длительные и выматывающие подготовки к показу ради столь короткого момента. Пришедшие на специальный показ гости плавно перекочёвывают в фуршетный зал, делясь друг с другом своими впечатлениями. Из уст почти каждого звучит имя и фамилия друга и модели Чунмёна.

Спускающийся по лестнице за кулисами Чанёль, немного подуставший, ловит очередную тонну комплиментов и собирает щедрый улов виде стопки визиток от фотографов, владельцев журналов мод с просьбами позвонить им. «В любое время, когда у Чанёля появится желание, за любую сумму». Парень часто слышит одно и то же. Ему не раз предлагали сняться для «Плейбоя» и изданий для геев, но Чанёль отказывался. И не станет никогда соглашаться. Он не любит выставлять своё тело напоказ, как бездушная кукла. Его интересует мир моды, а не то, сколько людей будут на него дрочить. В конце, казалось бы, бескрайней ленты из фотографов и владельцев журналов он замечает светлую макушку шоколатье. И сразу же возвращается забытая на подиуме обида. Он чувствует себя глупцом, который бегал хвостиком за несуществующим парнем, придуманным Бэкхёном. Так какой же он на самом деле? Было ли это всё притворством? Или он такой и есть: тёплый, домашний, пахнущий умиротворением и сладостями.

— Мне кажется, Бён Бэкхён в этот раз превзошёл сам себя. Даже смывать такую красоту — верх кощунства. Мы знали, что Пак Чанёль умопомрачительно красив, но чтобы настолько! — пожимает руку шоколатье Крис, отвлёкшийся от гостей ради того, чтобы поприветствовать как подобает редкого на таких вечерах гостя. — Белиссимо, мистер Бён!

Его острый, немного дикий, как у волка взгляд, буквально пожирает Бэкхёна, что совершенно не нравится Чанёлю. Уж не по этой ли причине, мистер Ву столь отчаянно пытался привлечь к этому показу исключительно Бён Бэкхёна и именно поэтому внезапно боди-артер отказался от участия?

— Благодарю, господин Ву. Вы щедры на комплименты, — вежливо и любезно отвечает на похвалу шоколатье, при этом держит дистанцию, не позволяя себе лишнего.

— Ну что Вы! Вы их заслужили. Позвольте отметить, что сегодня Вы выглядите ещё более сногсшибательным, нежели при нашей последней встрече на выставке, — владелец дома моды пытается взять мужчину за руку, но тот тактично и незаметно убирает её за спину, предугадав поступок Ву, поэтому Крису приходится поспешно опустить руку и прикусить внутреннюю сторону щеки из-за обидной провальной попытки флирта.

Чанёлю неприятно наблюдать за этим «брачным танцем павлина» со стороны. Хочется поскорее смыть с себя рисунки, до сих пор хранящие в себе тепло прикосновений не только кисточек, но и рук шоколатье.

— Спасибо ещё раз. А теперь извините, но мне необходимо поговорить с моделью с глазу на глаз, — Бэкхён отходит и стремительным шагом, огибая людей, направляется к Чанёлю, которого заметил ещё у лестницы.

— Конечно, пойду пока потолкую с DJ о его участии в новых показах, — прощается с ними Крис, но все его слова остаются проигнорированными и неуслышанными далеко позади за спиной шоколатье. — Что за народ пошёл. Ни капли уважения.

Расстроенный он выдаёт фирменную улыбку знакомому модельеру, пришедшему по его приглашению на показ и просит подождать его в зале с фуршетным столом, пока Крис не разберётся с ещё одним незавершённым дельцем.

— Чанёль, погоди, — Бэкхёну удаётся перехватить парня, и тот не успевает исчезнуть в гримёрке с другими моделями, снимающими у зеркала макияж и нательные рисунки.

У кого-то из них это не выходит, и они с упрёком смотрят на мелькающего у двери шоколатье, а затем с режущим уши скрипом отодвигают стулья и показательно, вздёрнув подбородки, покидают помещение, чтобы «смыть побыстрее с тела эту липкую гадость». В любом другом случае Бэкхён точно бы не проигнорировал их, но сейчас его беспокоят вовсе не обидные высказывания в адрес его десятичасовой работы с рисунками на коже моделей, а одна конкретная модель, которая собирается примкнуть к группе выходящих парней, но не тут-то было. Возникающий перед ним Бэкхён пышет злостью и недовольством, которое отображается в его глазах, сверкающих, как камень гвоздика в левом ухе.

— Разве для вас время — не деньги, мистер Бён? — щерится Чанёль, выбирая тактику наступления.

Он не ожидал обнаружить за кулисами после показа того, кем парой дней назад восхищался и считал чуть ли не святым. Но всё перевернулось вверх тормашками после его знакомства с Бён Бэкхёном. Конечно, кто бы мог подумать, что их встреча окажется вовсе не первой?

— Хотел остаться до конца по собственному желанию, — тон голоса Чанёля неожиданно заставил почувствовать дискомфорт сконфуженного таким напором мужчину. Тот, стушевавшись, даже потупил взгляд, не смея взглянуть в разъярённое и возмущённое его ложью лицо модели.

— Рад за Вас, — Пак не намерен вести светские беседы с тем, кто врал ему, чувствуя при этом превосходство и считая Чанёля глупцом, ведь именно такой стереотип всегда сопровождал людей из модельного бизнеса: «всё, что у него есть, — его красота».

— Так не пойдёт, — повышает голос Бэкхён, когда Чанёль в очередной раз пытается улизнуть и прервать разговор, который, по мнению Бёна, ещё даже не начался.

— Идём, нужно поговорить, — пальцы мужчины крепко окольцовывают запястье модели и тянут с невероятной настойчивостью в конец коридора.

Наверное, Бэкхён не привык к отказам. Он сильнее, чем думал Чанёль. По всей видимости, дело в ауре и харизме, против которых не попрёшь. И Чанёль, как послушный нашкодивший пёсик следует за мужчиной.

Комната, где он расписывал моделей, оказывается запертой, что вызывает волну гнева внутри шоколатье. Он разъярённо пинает её ботинком, выплёвывая проклятья, и вертит головой в поисках другого укромного уголка, где бы они с Чанёлем могли продолжить свой разговор. И ему на глаза попадается приоткрытая дверь напротив.

Чанёль, не успевший даже издать полный ошеломления вскрик, к своей неожиданности, чувствует, как его заталкивают в какую-то тесную коморку, где совершенно темно и душно. Краем глаза он всё-таки успевает заметить в полоске света из коридора, что в этой кладовке на полках и полу наставлены картонные коробки с какими-то вещами, скорее всего, брак или же остатки материи после пошива одежды. Об одну такую он запинается и, кажется, даже сминает картон, но ему об этом не дают подумать руки шоколатье на плечах.

С грохотом входная дверь захлопывается и Чанёль ощущает себя попавшим в клетку с самым опасным хищником. Он даже продумывает план побега и подыскивает правильные слова, пока его не толкают назад.

— Боги, насколько же ты горяч, — Чанёль пораженно цокает, когда его тут же притесняют к поверхности двери и жадно скользят руками по торсу, на котором тает шоколад от тепла пальцев, оставляя на подушечках разноцветные следы. Основной рисунок на груди выполнен в триколоре привычных цветов шоколада: белый, тёмный и молочный. И они смешиваются на умелых руках шоколатье.

— Вы же поговорить хотели, а не руки распускать, — пытается оттолкнуть мужчину Пак, но его попытки слишком вялые и неубедительные, когда по телу проходит дрожь и мозг медленно закипает от властного напора Бёна.

— Я мечтаю об этом четыре дня, — горячий поток воздуха касается покрасневшей ушной раковины, от чего румянец переходит на скулы и проявляется пятнами на шее. — А сегодня еле сдерживал себя от опрометчивых поступков. Знаешь, тяжело сосредоточиться, когда видишь столь соблазнительное полуголое тело, с которого хотелось стащить ту убогую кофту с бульдогом. А после наблюдать, как ты находишься на моей кухне, прикрытый исключительно фартуком.

От признания мужчины в запертой тёмной комнате, где остаётся только ощущать, но не видеть присутствие находящегося рядом шоколатье, начинает кружиться голова. А Чанёль ещё не пригубил ни одного бокала шампанского, которое столь щедро раздавали перед показом и которое тайком попивали другие юноши-модели, пока их менеджер не находился рядом.

Руки мужчины твёрдо сжимают его плечи. Даже в темноте он замечает, как блестят его глаза. От Бэкхёна веет уверенностью и настойчивостью, такой, от которой начинают подгибаться ноги, а сердце в предвкушении глухо биться о рёбра.

Чанёля напрочь ошарашивает и обезоруживает факт того, что в Бэкхёне живёт неизвестная ему подобная черта характера. Ранее он думал, что она не свойственна ему. Продавец шоколадного бутика казался немного чопорным и сдержанным, даже холодным, как далёкая звезда Сириуса. На ум Чанёлю пришло сравнение именно с ней. Мужчина казался столь же ослепительно-прекрасным, но при этом до невыносимого далёким.

Сейчас же эти ладони, бродящие по его телу, настолько горячие, что не верится, будто они когда-то казались кусочками льда. Единственное, что контрастирует с ощущением раскалённых, как угли в камине, рук — кольцо на указательном пальце мужчины. Оно, как щетинки кисточки с шоколадными красками, будоражит своим прикосновением тёмно-золотистый сосок. До момента, пока Бэкхён не начал рисовать на его торсе дракона, Чанёль и подумать не мог, что они могут быть настолько чувствительными. Скорее всего, дело в том, кто именно касался его в то время, прямо как и в эту секунду.

Пальцы Бэкхёна дразняще поддевают резинку штанов и гладят липкими подушечками косточки таза и твёрдые накачанные мышцы. Чанёль уверен, что брюки вымазаны в краске, и уже жалеет прачку, которой придётся выводить эти пятна всевозможными средствами. Голова идёт кругом, а сердце гулко отбивает чечётку, когда губы мужчины скользят ниже и обхватывают один из многострадальных за этот вечер сосков. Он призывает Бэкхёна остановиться, при этом его рука ложится на затылок и массирует повлажневшую от пота кожу.  
Всё не так, как представлял Чанёль, совершенно не по его плану. Он собирался устроить романтическое свидание в каком-то шикарном ресторане, украсть пару невинных поцелуев с губ продавца шоколадного бутика, и лишь потом, когда бы осознал, что они оба готовы к более серьёзному шагу, пригласил бы в свою спальню.

— Когда шоколад не просто ешь, а смакуешь — лишь тогда ценишь вкус, — напористо широким мазком язык мужчины проходится по второму соску и стирает губами краску. — Вдвойне приятнее слизывать его с тела того, кто привлекает с физической точки зрения. А если ещё и смешать с влюблённостью, то это уже не просто шоколад или же сладость. Это совершенство! Ты совершенный!

Когда же Бэкхён начинает посасывать твёрдую горошину, на которой давно не осталось шоколада, только липкая слюна, Чанёль расходится в тихом скулеже и влажной от пота спиной скользит по двери вниз, пока шоколатье не фиксирует его положение, просунув между ног острое колено. От этого возникает слишком волнующее трение в паху. Парень прикусывает губу, сдерживая очередной глухой стон.

— Погоди, господи, — практически задыхаясь, мычит от таких распаляющих его тело манипуляций Чанёль и ловит спёртый воздух кладовки.

Его подрагивающие пальцы перемещаются на плечи и несильно, чтобы не причинить случайно боли, сдавливают их, отстраняя Бэкхёна. Тот использует этот момент для другого: стягивает с себя пиджак, под которым нет ничего помимо висящего на шее на серебряной цепочке кулона. Бэкхён вряд ли увидит его стеснение в полной красе, но Чанёль отводит взгляд вбок. А настолько смущенным Чанёль ещё никогда не был, даже в самом начале своей карьеры, когда ему пришлось впервые раздеваться в присутствии других моделей во время показа.

— Ты такой очаровательный в своей наивности, — выдавая смешок, Бэкхён резко выдыхает рядом с щекой парня и одаривает её коротким поцелуем. — Я узнал тебя сразу, как только твой силуэт вырисовался у витрины. Модой я не особо интересуюсь, но вот на тебя обратил внимание, ещё на показе весенней коллекции от Армани полтора года назад.

Губы сменяет тонкий длинный указательный палец, бродящий по скуле, но Чанёль отводит его со своего лица и, ощутив носом кончик носа мужчины, гневно выдаёт свою обиду:

— Ты обманывал меня!

— Прости, но мне понравилось дурить тебе голову. Считай, что тогда я заигрывал с тобой, — теперь нос Бэкхна касается его подбородка. Чанёль даже ощущает, как его ресницы щекочут кожу, не только шумные, глубокие вздохи и тёплое, приносящее дискомфорт, дыхание.

— А сейчас? Каков твой план сейчас? — парень удивляется звучанию своего голоса. Он будто дрожит, неустойчив и ещё более бархатист и низок. Непривычно. Рядом с Бэкхёном он постоянно теряется. И это неизведанное чувство ему приходится по душе, как сильно бы не вводило в замешательство.

Внезапно прикосновения исчезают. Бэкхён будто растворяется во тьме. И Чанёль слышит только биение собственного сердца. Это пугает. Отчего пульс увеличивается. Он пытается отыскать во тьме силуэт мужчины. Даже приподнимается на ватных ногах и забывает о том, насколько сильно у него стоит. Он прикрывает рот, чтобы не закричать, когда на его пах ложится жаркая ладонь Бэкхёна, а шею атакуют короткими поцелуями-укусами. Его начинает мелко потряхивать от каждого выдыхаемого Бэкхёном слова.

— Малыш, сначала я хочу слизать с тебя весь этот шоколад, а дальше посмотрим.

— Знаешь, я не даю первому встречному слюнявить своё тело, — хрипловато, еле слышно произносит Чанёль, накрывая рукой скользящую между ног кисть Бёна.

Его ответ вызывает тихий смешок мужчины, который, похоже, знает и понимает тело Чанёля лучше, чем он сам. Бэкхён дразнит кончиком языка за ухом парня, и от его чувственного шёпота на теле Пака дыбом встают волоски.

— Но я не первый встречный. К тому же, ты сам это хочешь. Только взгляни на эту многозначительную выпуклость в твоих штанах. И твои соски, они уже максимально напряжены.

И вновь Чанёля столь умело вводят в краску. Он старается отнекиваться, мотает головой и придумывает достаточно банальную и глупую причину, при этом его пальцы скользят по чужой спине с выпирающими, словно крылья ангела, лопатками.

— Это всё из-за показа. Я всегда на них пребываю в возбужденном состоянии. Ничего удивительного.

Бэкхён худоват. Чанёль думал, что он более крепкий. Он уверен, что мужчина умеет правильно подобрать себе одежду, чтобы та подчёркивала его широкие плечи, при этом скрывала его худощавость. Он не успевает закончить свою мысль, как вновь мычит себе в ладонь. О боги, прямо за этой дверью находятся десятки людей, которые вполне могут застукать их или понять, чем они занимаются в этой кладовке по столь однозначным звукам, вырывающимся изо рта Чанёля.

— Кто-то большой мальчик во всех смыслах. Мне это нравится.

Бэкхён довольно мычит в ухо Чанёля и игриво прикусывает мочку, его рука сильнее сжимает напряженную и ощутимо горячую даже сквозь плотную ткань штанов плоть. Он не даёт Паку выдать какое-то ехидство в ответ, впервые накрывая его рот своим.

Он пылко целует вдоволь измученные покусываниями губы. Жадно вторгается языком в рот. Щедро делится оставшимся на языке шоколадом и солью взмокшего тела. И Чанёль от потрясения широко распахивает глаза, боится моргнуть и забывает, как дышать. Куда делся тот казавшийся сдержанным и осторожным шоколатье, каким он его запомнил в бутике? По наитию отвечает ему не менее пламенно, пытается перенять инициативу, обнимает за плечи и подаётся резко вперёд, из-за чего они дружно вскрикивают и валятся на гору коробок, даже сбивают какие-то с полок.

Бэкхён ойкает и матерится, но быстро отходит от возмущения, возвращаясь к губам Чанёля, безошибочно находя их в темноте. Их абсолютно не волнует, что кто-то снаружи мог услышать этот грохот. Сейчас это неважно. Они похожи на долгое время испытывающих жажду путников в пустыне, наконец оказавшихся возле водного источника. Чанёлю кажется, что из него пытаются высосать душу через рот. Но он даёт достойный отпор, целуя так, что находящийся под ним Бэкхён начинает довольно урчать и скрести короткими ноготками по спине, под которыми остаётся шоколадная краска.

Когда они отстраняются, чтобы отдышаться и перевести дух, Бэкхён запускает в рот два пальца и с громким причмокиванием начинает их сосать. Это настолько пошлый звук, что у Чанёля в одно мгновение возникает каменная эрекция, неприятно зажатая между слоями одежды. Он нащупывает выпавший из пиджака Бэкхёна мобильный и включает на нём фонарик, чтобы увидеть воочию весь этот разврат.

У мужчины растрёпанные волосы и лёгкий румянец на щеках, при этом его взгляд кажется диким и затуманенным. Не отрывая глаз от лица Чанёля, Бэкхён продолжает его дразнить. Это завораживает и навсегда останется запечатленным в памяти. Если Чанёль икона совершенства в мире мод, то Бэкхён его икона соблазна.

Мужчину явно веселит, какое воздействия на Чанёля оказывает облизывание пальцев. Он, смакуя, высовывает язык и медленно ведёт им по фалангам до самых ногтей, при этом издавая довольное мычание. Чанёлю надоедает это, он перехватывает руку Бэкхёна и самолично пробует эти блестящие от слюны, но при этом ещё сладкие от шоколадной краски пальцы.

— Ты настолько возбудился? — наконец Бэкхён замечает выразительный стояк Чанёля и тянется к штанам модели. В этот раз он не просто ласкает сквозь ткань, а забирается рукой под резинку, перехватывает плоть у основания и ведёт по ней всё ещё влажной и липкой ладонью.

— Стой, прекрати! — как-то слабо и загнанно рокочет Чанёль. Его тело идёт вразрез с его разумом, бёдра бесстыдно подаются навстречу и плоть толкается в зажатый кулак. Хорошо, приятно, до дрожи, до сладкой истомы и тяжести в яйцах.

— Или что? Стукнешь по темечку своим железным стояком? Или мои уши закровоточат от твоих стонов? — Бэкхён явно насмехается над Чанёлём, как и его собственное тело, которому нет дела до хозяина, оно жаждет только эти прикосновения. О них оно мечтало ночами, видело в ярких красочных снах. В реальности всё оказалось десятикратно приятнее.

— Издеваешься, да? — горько подмечает Чанёль и, наклоняясь, втягивает тонкую кожу на ключице, после чего там останется красноречивый засос.

— Мне нравится тебя дразнить, — признаётся ему Бэкхён, при этом его рука плавно и неспешно двигается, ощущает каждую венку и изогнутость ствола. — Ты всегда так эмоционально реагируешь. Редко встретишь столь открытых людей, особенно моделей. Ты редкий экземплярчик, Чанёль, этим и покорил меня.

Вместо ответа Чанёль подаётся вперёд и целует лежащего под ним парня, стягивает с него ненужные и мешающие брюки. Он мысленно усмехается, когда замечает на белье символы «Флэша». Кто бы мог догадаться, что мужчина фанат комиксов! Бэкхён вопрошающе скулит в рот, поэтому Чанёль продолжает распалять мужчину поцелуями, оказывая ответный жест своими пальцами на эрекции шоколатье, пока тот не заставляет их поменяться местами.

Теперь уже Чанёль лежит на сложенной в коробках одежде, край картона неприятно впивается в плечо, но от боли его отвлекают облюбовывающие каждый сантиметр его «совершенного» со слов Бэкхёна тела пальцы. Его язык сводит с ума, выписывая пируэты на груди и бёдрах, игнорируя вздымающийся орган. Влажная дорожка спускается всё ниже, холодит кожу на коленях, кончик языка задевает жесткие волоски на ногах. Бэкхён тянет на себя ткань белья и штанов, заботливо снимает, но крайне небрежно отбрасывает в сторону вместе с обувью модели. После он вновь выполняет своё обещание, пробует на вкус шоколад на кубиках пресса Чанёля, трётся пахом о него. Чувство липкости, передающейся от соприкосновений с чужой кожей, только возбуждает его. Именно поэтому он несдержанно надломано стонет, щекоча дыханием ушную раковину Пака.

— Поэтому ты согласился? — Чанёль пытается ухватиться за ниточку их разговора, как бы это трудно ему ни давалось, когда Бэкхён вновь выдыхает пускающее по телу мурашки «безумно-прекрасен».

— Хотел ещё раз тебя увидеть и посмотреть на твоё выражение лица, когда ты бы узнал, с кем на самом деле разговаривал, — отвечает Бэкхён прямо в губы парня, которые пытается поцеловать, но вместо этого тычется ими в кончик носа Пака, когда Чанёль решает одарить его тело не менее чувственной порцией поцелуев.

— По тебе сцена плачет, — языком он играется с потеплевшим от жара тел металлом подвески.

— Моя мать актриса, я знаю, что это за хомут, поэтому наслаждаюсь жизнью и занимаюсь тем, что мне нравится, сплю с теми, кто мне интересен, а не выгоден. Считай это маленькой ложью ради больших чувств, — приподнимая голову, отвечает мужчина. Его пальцы пропускают слипшиеся от лака волосы. Но даже так они кажутся мягкими и приятными.

«Маленькая ложь ради больших чувств» — какое коварное оправдание. И не возразить же. Бэкхён слишком умён и умело заставляет замолчать. Чанёль готов признать своё поражение. Этот мужчина вышел в этой игре победителем. Но при этом Чанёль слишком горд, чтобы признаться в подобном. Его пальцы, в отличие от шоколатье, стремительно опускаются на небольшие округлости и раздвигают их, поглаживая взмокшую расщелину. Чанёлю не терпится побывать в этом горячем нутре Бэкхёна, в чём он ему и признаётся.

— Хочу поиметь тебя. Ты заслужил за этот обман.

— Сладкий, если ты хочешь быть сверху, то для начала сам заслужи это, — игриво прикусывает мочку уха Бэкхён и перекладывает шаловливые ручонки модели на свои бёдра.

— В мои фантазии как-то не входит быть поиметым в тесной каморке, — Чанёль даже морально не был для этого готов.

Вообще-то, и не в его стиле перепихон на кухне шоколадного бутика, но тогда он был весьма не против, в момент, когда они с Бэкхёном практически не поцеловались. Но чуть-чуть не считается. И момент был испорчен из-за слов Бэкхёна. Неужели он тогда говорил о Чанёле? Что ради него пожертвовал встречей с родными?

— Ох, так ты не против, чтобы я тебя трахнул? А раньше я считал, что ты слишком горд и самовлюблен, чтобы отдаваться кому-либо, — судя по взметающимся вверх тонким, словно нарисованным, бровям Бёна, мужчина явно удивлён подобным откровениям.

— Подожди, тебя ждут не такие сюрпризы, «сладкий», — Чанёлю удаётся поддеть Бэкхёна, не одному Бёну подтрунивать над ним.

— Что это? Неужели завуалированное предложение встречаться? — Бэкхён пользуется моментом, и, облизав повторно средний палец, запускает его за спину парня, нащупывая расслабленные складочки ануса.

— А как сам думаешь? — шипит Чанёль, ощущая толкнувшийся в него палец. От этого сфинктер сжимается и плотно обхватывает фалангу.

Чанёль по бешеному горящему взгляду мужчины понимает, о чём тот сейчас думает. Но если он сейчас ему даст, то по его пингвиньей походке после каждый из встретившихся ему на пути домой гостей, включая менеджера и владельца дома моды, будет в курсе, чем он занимался минутами ранее.

— Ты узкий, — замечает грудным голосом шоколатье и пытается нащупать простату, чтобы парень расслабился и не был похож на оголённый провод.

— Я пассивом со старшей школы не был, — поясняет Чанёль, укладывая лоб на плечо Бэкхёна и судорожно вдыхая воздух через приоткрытый рот. Он вздрагивает и кусает кожу на стыке шеи и плеча любовника, когда тот давит на железу, при этом оказываясь на распутье: стоит ли пойти на попятную или разрешить Бэкхёну трахнуть его? Будь они сейчас у него на квартире, Пак точно бы давно лёг на живот и всучил Бэкхёну тюбик со смазкой.

— И сегодня не будешь. Я не удержался, — успокаивает, целуя в висок, мужчина. Его палец выскальзывает из партнёра. Сам Бён удобнее устраивается на Чанёле, сплевывает на свою руку и проводит пару раз по его плоти, стирая капельки на сочащейся головке и смешивая их со слюной.

Чанёль не может поверить, что Бэкхён, в отличие от него, не волнуется по поводу предрассудков, пока не становится свидетелем того, как тот, невозмутимо обхватив у основания его член, приставляет к своему анусу. Головка касается пульсирующей дырочки, и Чанёль сжимает пальцы на руках и ногах, а также челюсть, чтобы не сорваться и не толкнуться со всего размаха в мужчину, а после долго и жарко его иметь на этих пыльных вещичках.

— Не уж-то заранее готовился? — Чанёль стискивает пальцами подрагивающие бёдра Бэкхёна. Впервые ему хочется, чтобы тело другого было полностью покрыто его засосами и синяками от его рук. Упругие ягодицы пленяют и заставляют Пака пребывать в сладком ожидании.

Мужчина крайне сосредоточен, пока насаживается по миллиметру на плоть любовника. На переносице возникает складочка, сообщающая, что тому не совсем приятно сие действие. Но вот Чанёлю, в отличие от него, чрезвычайно, умопомрачительно приятно. Бэкхён внутри такой же горячий и сладкий, как топлённый шоколад.

Бэкхён не отвечает, только пытается контролировать плавные движения. Сначала ему явно неприятно, но затем он вздрагивает, прижимается к груди Чанёля и хнычет, ускоряя ритм. Наверное, наконец находит правильный угол и при каждом новом толчке головка задевает столь чувствительную железу.

То, насколько легко плоть Чанёля скользит внутри, говорит о том, что Бэкхён готовился. Чтобы проверить свою догадку, Пак прикасается к краю сфинктера и чувствует на кончиках пальцев липкую густую субстанцию — лубрикант. Значит, Бэкхён знал, что сегодня ему посчастливится заняться сексом с кем-либо. Например, с Крисом. Мысли о том, что на его месте с Бэкхёном мог быть кто-то другой, неимоверно злят.

Чанёль с утробным рыком перехватывает мужчину за талию и на весу припечатывает к двери, которая встречается с торчащими лопатками Бёна. Тот болезненно шипит, кусает за плечо, окольцовывает руками шею и обхватывает ногами пояс Чанёля, который одним мощным толчком вновь заполняет его собой по основание. Ритм его движений хаотичен и сумасшедш. Теперь уже Бэкхён бесстыже стонет имя любовника, чередуя его с просьбами не жалеть его и иметь ещё сильнее и быстрее. В какой-то момент он отпускает одну руку, стирает ладонью оставшиеся на груди краски и опускает её на свою плоть, орудуя на эрегированном стволе рукой в такт сильным толчкам.

Пак кончает первым, кусая своё предплечье, чтобы приглушить звук крика от сильнейшего на своей памяти оргазма. Сразу же приходит ощущение слабости, удерживать мужчину на весу всё труднее. Благодаря тусклому свету фонарика на мобильном он замечает искажённое от страсти лицо Бэкхёна, укладывает его обратно на разбросанные на полу коробки с одеждой и помогает достичь кульминации. Он не знает, откуда в нём столько похоти и бесстрашия, когда он ставит мужчину на четвереньки и вылизывает, заставляя того расходиться в беспомощных стонах и проглатывая собственное семя. Когда же он решается помочь своим языком с чисткой члена, то получает знатный щелбан и возмущения Бэкхёна.

— Совсем идиот? Я и так чуть вновь не возбудился от римминга. Мы так никогда отсюда не выйдем.

Именно поэтому Чанёль отстаёт от любовника. С минуты им приходится отдышаться, и лишь потом заняться поиском своих вещей. Что крайне проблематично в этой горе из одежды. Какие-то кусочки материала превращаются в салфетки. И Чанёлю крайне стыдно осознавать, что когда-нибудь кто-то найдет их со следами того, насколько им с Бэкхёном было хорошо.

Слава богу, у Бэкхёна есть мобильный, хотя и зарядки на нём осталось не так уж много, поэтому они играют в шахтёров и пытаются отыскать свои «полезные ископаемые».

Совершенно внезапно у Бэкхёна вибрирует телефон, и он открывает пришедшую ему смску, первым делом глядя на имя адресата. Конечно, Ким Чунмён, кто же ещё! Только он находит весьма «подходящее» время для сообщений и звонков.

_И как? Сработал план отплатить добром за мои отношения с его братишкой?_

_Лучше, чем должен был *ухмыляющийся смайл*_ , — быстро набирает в ответ Бэкхён и отсылает сообщение, пока стоит спиной к быстро напяливающему на себя белье со штанами Чанёлю, и тот не видит его действий.

Пак отыскивает что-то в коробках, чтобы накинуть на голые плечи. На вещице явно собралось достаточно пыли, раз парень не сдерживается и пару раз чихает, после чего настороженно молчит и прислушивается к звукам за дверью. Редкие приглушенные разговоры раздаются в коридоре гостей, на пути в уборную или из неё.

Вожделение уходит на задний план. Чанёля одолевают сомнения, а правильно ли он поступил? Может, не стоило столь поспешно им нырять в пучину похоти и разврата? Бэкхён так и не ответил, зачем устроил этот театр, почему сразу не сказал, кто он. Парень кусает губы изнутри. Именно в этот момент его рука нащупывает выключатель и крохотное помещение озаряется светом. Не привыкший к нему Чанёль щурится и ищет взглядом Бэкхёна. В отличие от него, мужчину не сильно беспокоит освещение. Он стоит, погружённый в какие-то глубокие серьёзные мысли.

— Что? — Бэкхён замечает крайне задумчивый вид Чанёля, который, нахмурившись, наблюдает за тем, как Бэкхён застёгивает на пиджаке последние пуговицы.

— Вот думаю. Кто знает, может быть, ты решишь мне отомстить за крайне несуразный секс и пошлёшь моей маме на новый год подарочек, шоколадную фигурку в форме моего дружка.

Чанёль разглядывает мужчину. Тот кажется немного усталым, помятым, но довольным. Его глаза такие же яркие и блестящие, но при этом с долькой печали, которую не скрыть.

— Я не говорил, что мне не понравился секс с тобой, — подходит к нему ближе Бэкхён и, вытянув вперёд руку, отпирает дверь позади Чанёля. Он не противится своему желанию и дарит Чанёлю лёгкий поцелуй.

— Тогда что означает это тревожное выражение лица? И не отнекивайся. Я заметил, — перехватывает его за подбородок Чанёль, вглядываясь в глаза, но такой подход явно не по нраву мужчине, о чём сообщают поджатые в какую-то секунду губы.

— Я старше тебя почти на добрый десяток лет, поэтому крайне неуверен, согласишься ли ты начать строить отношения с таким дяденькой, — у Бэкхёна горят уши и лицо, поэтому он отворачивается и делает вид, что решил благородно помочь уборщице прибраться в кладовке.

Но Чанёль всегда отличался острым взглядом, поэтому от него не уходит замешательство и слишком трогательная реакция мужчины на его опасения по поводу их будущих отношений.

— Господи, кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты супер-милый? — тут же со спины крепко-крепко обнимает его Чанёль, положив на плечо подбородок и целуя в покрасневшую щеку.

— Нет, я за такое и убить могу, — звучит как-то неубедительно, особенно, когда Бэкхён откидывает назад голову и млеюще прикрывает глаза. А когда осознаёт, что только что сделал, отталкивает Чанёля и, скрещивая на груди руки, одаривает его раздражённым взглядом и вновь отворачивается. Но вместо ожидаемого страха и чувства вины, Чанёль улыбается, настырно притягивает к своей груди и трётся холодным кончиком носа за ухом, дыша Бэкхёном.

— Вроде бы, сейчас я должен бояться твоих хмурых бровей и насупленного вида, но мне хочется улыбаться и затискать тебя, словно плюшевого мишку.

— Не говори ерунды, — отмахивается Бэкхён.

При этом его вмиг покрасневшее лицо говорит о крайней степени смущения. И как до этого возраста никто не охомутал его? Уму непостижимо! Чанёль, если бы знал, что в «étoiles & bisous» работает столь восхитительный мужчина, то лично бы нанялся на работу в качестве продавца, отказавшись от карьеры модели, чтобы заполучить его сердце, а после и всё остальное.

— Я не чувствую разницы, если тебя настолько волнует возраст. Ты мне нравишься. И тот, кого я перед собой вижу — крайне обаятельный молодой мужчина, заставивший моё сердце трепетать, — это вовсе не преободрение, а искренние чувства по отношению к Бэкхёну. Сейчас Чанёль хочет быть с ним крайне честным. Довольно лжи!

— Ещё скажи, что влюбился, — как-то нервно хмыкает Бэкхён. Что это? Неужели он взволнован и напуган, что сейчас его отошьют?

Чанёль заразительно смеётся и треплет мужчину по волосам. В этот момент он чувствует себя старше. Эта разница в возрасте смывается. Бэкхён похож на подростка. Хотя его «самцовость» уверенного в себе мужчины никуда не делась. Он многогранен. И Чанёль готов узнать и полюбить каждую грань характера шоколатье.

— Ага, глупо, правда? Полюбить того, чьё имя даже не знаешь.

— Ты знаешь, — бурчит Бэкхён, поворачиваясь к Чанёлю и утыкаясь лицом в грудь, чтобы тот не заметил его смущения, и стискивает крепче руками бока.

— Но в бутике не знал.

Бэкхён вздрагивает и поражённо поднимает взгляд на парня. Неужели наконец дошло? При этом он ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит, не отводя взгляда, на Чанёля, будто ждёт, что тот скажет, что это шутка. Но вместо этого Пак интересуется совсем другим.

— Так, Бён Бэкхён, ты согласен со мной встречаться?

Вместо ответа его целуют губы слаще самого приторного шоколада.

«Надеюсь, я смогу удержать себя в форме и справлюсь с искушением в виде творений моего милого шоколатье, » — думает Чанёль, оставляя свою улыбку на губах Бэкхёна.

Двадцать пятого декабря Чанёль с Бэкхёном празднуют вместе. Но их не оставляют скучать одних. Собирается целая шумная компания, состоящая из Чунмёна, Исина, Криса, DJ-я Тао, неожиданно составившего компанию владельцу дома моды, ещё Чонина, двух друзей Чунмёна, лучшего друга и владельца магазинчика игрушек, До Кёнсу, и того самого Ким Чондэ, за которого себя выдавал Бэкхён.

На наряженной рождественской ёлке одиноко покачивается шоколадный ангел. К следующему году Чанёль с Бэкхёном создадут не меньше дюжины таких. А в доме Чанёля будет круглый год пахнуть кофе и шоколадом.

_____________________________________________

* Шугаринг — депиляция при помощи сахарной пасты.


End file.
